


What if we kissed in the among us lobby

by Lali_h0



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali_h0/pseuds/Lali_h0
Summary: So basically this is liek,,, my character from among us and another character too ahsjkd
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Gwa gwaaa

For now, i will brainstorm ideas for chapters n such ya know? I will also take request on what kind ! 

What ill take:  
-fluff  
-angst  
-slow burn

What ill not take:  
-r/pe  
-pedophilla  
-necrophilla  
-non-con

Smut is what im unsure of so 😀


	2. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mans black, the imposter is hungry and cries bout it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungry moment for the imposter

Orange hummed as the skipped their way towards communications, with black trailing behind him. He turned to look at black and slightly tilted his head when he noticed black lingering off for a moment.  
“Hey, where are you going?” He asked, which caught black off guard, “h-huh- oh- i er uh.. i have a task over there.” He pointed at navigation, which was a flat lie. He was growing hungry by the minute, human food was boring and bland to him since he is a cannibalistic alien. He craved meat, human meat, and well couldn’t control it anymore, he had some home when he watched brown go up to where the navigation is, but got caught sneaking away.  
Orange crossed his arms and stared at black, shaking his head, “man, we literally just passed there and now you’re wanting to go back for a task, talk about irresponsible.” He snickered. Black mumbled quietly, “shut up man.” He looked up at orange and sighed, ashamed for being called out for not doing a ‘ task ‘ despite not even having any to begin with. With dread , black lowered his general hat to cover his visor, letting and began walking back to navigation.  
Of course, orange didn't wanna leave black all alone to go to navigation since it’s pretty dangerous, there are imposters after all! “Hey hold on! Don’t go alone man.” Orange ran after black who was only a few steps ahead of him already.  
Once they reached navigation, brown already was making their way out, they gave a small wave and hummed while leaving. Black watched brown leave closely, ‘there goes my food.’ Thought black, soon after he stared at the control panels in front of him as orange pat his back “well? Task needs to be done !!” He hummed  
Black stared at the control panel for a moment, which turned into seconds, minutes, and then an hour.  
Orange stared at his watch and back at black who seemed to be zoned out, “hey black, are-“  
“Im so hungry orange.” Black grumbled, leaning towards the chairs that were in the room. “Huh?” Orange was pretty confused what black meant, “if you’re hungry why didn’t you say so!” What a himbo. Orange grabbed his hand and lead him towards the cafeteria. Black blushed from the hand holding, “what the-“ he was cut off by orange shoving a packet of food at his face. “Eat up man!”  
Black slowly took the packet and stared at it. He didn’t want to eat this. He wanted something else. He looked at orange and back at the packet and back at orange. “Well! Aren’t you hungry? Eat up!! Come on so you get energy to do more tasks.  
After hours of black not wanting to eat the packet, orange finally made him eat it. Now they’re holding hands on their way towards electrical. “See that wasn’t so bad, not sure why you didn’t want to eat it though-“ he chuckled as he lead black to electrical, the graveyard of the ship. “As long as we are together we can’t get hurt! Right?” Orange turned to black, to which his surprise was looking at the ground. He was so hungry he could cry about it. “Orange... im hungry. Really hungry. It hurts-“ “but you ate like two minutes ago!!” “Hngh.” Black let out a whimper as he clutched orange’s hand. He looked around, making sure no one was near , once he made sure he shoved orange into electrical and closed the door behind them.  
“Hey man what the fuc- hey why did the doors close-“ orange was cut off by weeping. He looked to see black was weeping and holding orange’s hand to his helmet, like a cat rubbing against their owner’s hand. “Eh..? Black ar-“ “I’m an imposter orange. And im so fucking hungry but i don’t want to hurt you.”  
He stood there shocked hearing those words spill out black’s mouth. He slowly retracted his hand from black before being yanked foward instead “WAH-“ orange yelped and noticed black was hugging them.  
“Orange i dont want to eat you. I dont want to kill you. Thats why i never harmed you the entire time because i ca- no . Because i fucking love you- hngh.” Black sobbed, so much for a big bad scarry imposter. Sure black was somewhat tall, but he was shorter than orange. “I wanted to kill brown and eat them because I can’t handle it anymore, it feels like my insides are ripping open- it’s probably the- nevermind you know what i mean- i th-“ black was cut off by orange clanking their helmets together “shhh! No more! Im- im glad you didnt hurt me.. and-“ he blushed and turned away “I cant believe you love me despite that I neglected you trying to eat- ah. Its okay you can e- “i told you im not going to eat you.”  
Orange and black stood in electrical for a few moments, holding eachother close, thinking. Orange then got an idea, “hey! While i do wires, you vent to go eat someone, but like come back-“ orange paused and realized he sounded like an ass for wanting to sacrifice one of his crewmates for black. “That sounds good...” black mumbled and broke away, going towards the vent and opening it up, “ill be back.”

After a while, black popped out the vent back into electrical where orange was working on wires. Now covered in someone else’s blood. “Im not hungry anymore.” Orange hummed as he worked on wires “thats good!!” Black clanked his helmet on orange’s and stayed like that till he finished up his task  
And back to holding eachother they went.


End file.
